(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a spring device for accumulating random kinetic energy (hereinafter, “kinetics”) in the spring to release higher power output or to drive a load at higher rpm, and more particularly to a device that gradually restores non-continuous kinetics, kinetics at lower rpm, or instable kinetics through a transmission to accumulate kinetics by winding the spring, and to drive a release controller when the accumulator rises to a preset value to trigger the spring to release kinetics for driving a load until the release of the kinetics reaches a periodically balanced status with respect to the load side.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional driving approaches involve manual cranking, pulling or winding such as a hand cranking or pedal generator; or a device driven by wind such as a micro wind generator or pump; or a device generating power by kinetics; or a device generating power by vibration; or a device driven by a balance wheel or a motive block such as one produced by SEIKO in which the random kinetics from the balance wheel charges an electric storage device through a generator driven by an acceleration gear, with the electric energy supplied from the electric storage device to drive the dynamo-electric power system of the movement of a quartz wristwatch. However, such configurations were found to be defective because intermittent discontinuous kinetics from the balance wheel or weak kinetics from the balance wheel will slow the rpm of the generator even when driven through an acceleration gear, and therefore fail to fully charge an unsaturated rechargeable electric storage device due to lower voltage output of the generator, and also waste the kinetics from the balance wheel.